


Frayeur

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Lorsque la lumière s'était éteinte, Furihata n'avait pas cherché à tâtonner pour chercher ses amis. Il s'était directement accroché à la personne à sa droite comme si sa vie en dépendait.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: La dizaine du drabble [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Frayeur

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, Furihata ne chercha pas à tâtonner pour trouver ses amis. Il s'accrocha directement à la personne à sa droite comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette panne de courant arrivait au moment où Kuroko s'était lancé dans une histoire d'horreur et Furihata savait que c'était un signe de l'au-delà.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit un souffle contre sa joue.

« **Quel audace, Furihata-kun** , dit Kuroko de sa voix monotone. »

Furihata hurla si fort qu'il était persuadé de lui avoir crevé les tympans.

Pourtant, son cœur qui battait la chamade n'avait rien à voir avec la frayeur qu'il ressentait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
